girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-05-20 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . A nice IP address was wondering, in the wrong place, where Zola is. I see lots of empty room, and dead-or-severely-damaged-minion, but a strange lack of the small crowd we had just a few moments ago. Are they that good at Not Being Seen /Python? -- Corgi 05:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I have a feeling we're just not being shown. (This is the point in the RPG when I'd be drawing diagrams or arranging little figures to figure out where the hell everyone is in the room. Aaand I believe Merlot has made his move for this round. Everyone roll for initiative. Gil: "Do I get to roll? I only have -2 HP." Zola: "Am I still under the effects of Agatha's intimidation for this round?") --mnenyver 07:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. I was abit confused about how to post. I was the "nice IP address" from before. My point wasn't "were's Zola" it's, "wasn't the brown haired minion that just got fried the one who was holding Zola down?" --hut 19:28, 20 May 2009 (MDT) ::: Not a problem, but people would have missed it. It was a good question, too. -- Corgi 02:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Not at all! I totally appreciate that you got me pointed in the right direction. Thanks for the welcome, I'm excited to dive in! :) --hut 3:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::: You can see the fried girl on the ground "behind" Agatha as she dives for her death ray in this one. The tip of Gil's 'zappy-stick' is also visible. --Axisor 05:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Sigh. I seem to have trouble communicating on here. Ha ha. ;) - Yes, brown hair is in background. But she was the one assigned to hold Zola. If brown hair is fried...who is currently holding pinkie? Perhaps I presumed. --hut 5:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ahhh I see! Well, we could go with A)Twin of the girl in the frame B)Girl messed up or C)Agatha never specifically told anyone to hold her and just assumed someone would fall into that, and we (as the reader) assumed it was the eager beaver-girl behind her back on Friday. Even if she got away... Pinkie will get caught again perhaps by Othar.... I'm waiting for the big stressful break away to some other part of the story--like England, or some other plot line interlude... Bring on Enigma.... um..... Me thinks i might need to go get some sleep..... --Axisor 05:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ha ha ha!! Can we permanently name her Eager Beaver? It's just so perfect... --hut 5:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I like it! She's very toothy too... Think we could start a trend? --Axisor 16:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I think Agatha´s going to spend a Fate Point to activate Timely Intervention By Unexpected Ally. -Sir Chaos 18:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: Gil should be unstunned by now, though maybe he should roll to check that. Otherwise he'll have to make a stunned maneuver roll, and we all know how well those go. Zola is probably unintimidated by Agatha by now, but I'm very surprised she didn't grab the Death Ray and bug out. I'd say everyone else is hiding, like sensible survivor-types. They may be "at the Lady Heterodyne's service," but that doesn't mean they'll willingly risk death for her. (Stupidity with lightning rods aside....) Nekokami 12:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: What about a Von Pinn from the rafters? She's running around somewhere and unless she's decided its more important to be redecorating the nursery, I'd think "protecting the children" would be her goal, esp if its both Gil and Agatha (I'm hoping all the "MINE"'s means "mine to protect")... Can it be Friday yet. :::--side note, if i did something wrong, let me know. I'm a Newbie to wiki's --Axisor 16:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::: You're doing good, Axisor! You figured out the indenting and the signature, that's a very good start. :D -- Corgi 21:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: And Gil won his roll, possibly critically.ThomasS 04:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You realise all this is Merlot's fantasy. Gil and Agatha are actualy kissing. Thanos (yeah it's my 1st post) 8:29, 20 May 2009 :I love you. :D --mnenyver 02:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : Welcome, Thanos. It's always good to see new faces around. Might I recommend you set up an account, so you can use the nifty features more easily, including the four-tilde signature/timestamp? Leave a note on my Talk page if you (or Axisor) have any questions. -- Corgi 21:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Gatling guns burn through ammo rather quickly, shouldn't Merlot be out by now? How much can that clank hold?Dodger 13:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : He has used lots, but Agatha isn't safe even if it's out. A lump of metal that size can kill someone by falling on them. Argadi 14:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: I wonder who is going to save her now... and how. Throwing themselves into the line of fire isn´t going to cut it this time, not with two freakin´ miniguns. -Sir Chaos 18:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: The castle might come to her rescue. They're in the area that the Chapel-castle can now see, but not control. The Chapel-castle is distracting the local fragment, but if the Chapel-castle gets control back quickly enough, it might drop a brick on Merlot. Other than that... Where's Othar? -- Brassica 19:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I´m betting on Von Pinn, myself. The Chapel-Castle cannot control the part Agatha is in, but it can direct Von Pinn there, who is the only person inside who the Castle is likely to trust where Agatha´s safety is concerned. And Von Pinn is certainly badass enough to take on this clank, miniguns or no miniguns. -Sir Chaos 21:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC)